tmnt2012fandomcom-20200213-history
I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman
"I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman" is the fifth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It aired on October 20, 2012. Synopsis Splinter grounds the Turtles for a week because Michelangelo was skateboarding in the lair. When the Turtles sneak out against Splinter's orders, they battle Baxter Stockman, who plans revenge on TCRI after they fired him for an incident revolving around spilled copier toner. Characters Major Characters *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *Baxter Stockman Cast *Sean Astin as Raphael *Jason Biggs as Leonardo *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Rob Paulsenas Donatello *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Phil LaMarr as Baxter Stockman *Jim Meskimen as Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe *Brian Bloom as Captain Ryan *Scott Menville as Crankshaw Plot The episode starts off with Splinter deeply meditating and envisioning, but he’s interrupted by the Turtles making a huge mess and Mikey using a long jump to skateboard in the lair. Splinter uses harsh critique and grounds them for a week (one of the many praiseworthy parenting duties of Splinter). Later, with the Turtles utterly bored, Donnie shows his brothers his latest invention, a music player equipped with a highly advanced AI microchip...Mikey quickly dubs the music player the "T-Pod" (the Turtles version of an iPod), and then volunteers to try it out. When he turns it on, polka music comes on and he starts complaining, but then Donnie switches it to normal music...Raph, meanwhile, is sick of being cooped up so much and decides to leave the lair to find a skateboarding spot. Leo argues against breaking Master Splinter's rules, but Donnie and Mikey end up siding with Raph. Leo goes along with his adamant brothers to "lead them away from bad stuff." (The most obvious excuse to break the rules in the history of excuses)... They then sneak out when Splinter is asleep...Whilst they're running on the rooftops, Mikey thanks Donnie for all of the new songs on the T-pod. Confused, Donnie manages to jump backwards onto Mikey shoulders and sees that the T-pod now has thousands of songs and is downloading new ones every second. But he didn't program it to do that, so he concludes that it must be the AI chip's doing. Leo then tells his brothers that ninjas are supposed to be both swift and silent, but, not looking, he stumbles, falls, and crashes into a greenhouse and runs into a beehive. When he finally makes a landing in a garbage pile, Raph makes a pun by saying "That wasn't very silent, Leo!!" When the Turtles soon find a suitable skating spot, they also spot a man in powered battle armor, Baxter Stockman, walking down the street...Raph immediately thinks that he needs a beat down, but Leo refuses until he sees Stockman attempt to break into a certain building. The Turtles quickly and easily overpower the likes of Stockman - and leave him in a dumpster when an alarm is suddenly set off. When they soon arrive back home, Mikey checks his belt and realizes that the T-pod has gone missing, but chooses not to tell his brothers. Meanwhile, Stockman finds the T-pod and it begins to slowly upgrade his armor.... The next day, the Turtles are training under Master Splinter's orders, but all of them are quite fatigued. Splinter begins to suspect something, but they choose not to tell him a single thing, and he disciplines them to see of they can avoid a "randori" (that's a wooden sword), which they are surely not able to....Later, Leo is seen watching Space Heroes when the show is suddenly interrupted by a news bulletin that is reporting a recent attack on a TCRI office complex. It's Baxter Stockman using his newly upgraded armor to take his revenge on his co-workers and some of the people who fired him. When the Turtles see that he has the T-pod now on his side, Mikey comes to and admits that he dropped it during the course of the fight. Thus, they make plans to sneak out again so that they can take it back from Stockman. That night, the Turtles track Stockman down to his apparent hideout and demand the T-Pod from him, but he obviously refuses to give it up....A lengthy fight then breaks out, and this time, Stockman easily defeats all four of them. Mikey wraps his chain around the scientist, but he simply seizes the opportunity to spin Mikey around in countless circles. While that's happening, a part of Stockman's suit separates and turns into a mechanized robot that opens fire with laser blasts. The Turtles face off with the brute one last time, but he picks all of them up at once and tosses them into a dumpster. Then, the T-pod upgrades his armor yet again and his suit becomes much larger and much more powerful, forcing the Turtles to retreat back to the sewer with bruises all over their bodies and some of their weapons completely destroyed...This time, Splinter catches them sneaking in and they have no choice but to tell him the truth. After hearing their story, Splinter scolds the Turtles yet again, but, with a concise speech, he also tells them how to defeat an armored enemy so that they can clean up their mess and stop Stockman once and for all. Once again, the Turtles confront Stockman - this time with a brand new plan. Mikey poses as bait and Stockman chases him all the way back to his brothers, and while Leo, Raph and Donnie begin fighting a loosing battle against him, Mikey leaves the scene and quickly comes back with an inordinate weapon: A beehive. He throws the beehive directly into the only perforation in Stockman's armor and the bees then attack him from the inside...When he falls over, Leo stabs into the T-pod and has no choice but to break it in half. Stockman is left powerless and nervously asks if they can "Call it a tie???" The Turtles then promptly throw Stockman into a dumpster yet again, with Raph once again saying, "Now it's a tie." After the Turtles report back to Splinter, he praises them for a job well done and finally decides that they are not grounded anymore. But first, it's time for more "randori".... Quotes More to be added... Gallery :See: I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman / Gallery Errors *After Stockman destroys Donatello's Staff when its Naginata form, the staff is shown whole again when they are running from Stockmanpod. Trivia * When Mikey puts the T-Pod away, he hums part of the original theme song. *There is a brief shot of a storefront named "FUTUR-TOID" whose logo uses a similar typeface as the cover of Mirage's comic "Fugitoid" #1. Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes